


Raúl sigue los pasos de su padre (ambos pasan la noche con damas vestidas de varón)

by Alyshaluz



Category: Les Trois Mousquetaires | The Three Musketeers Series - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Revenge, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyshaluz/pseuds/Alyshaluz
Summary: Raúl busca la muerte, pero encuentra a una dama española que tiene otros planes.Sufrí mucho con el final del Vizconde de Bragelonne, así que les di a todos larga vida. Menos a Porthos. Pobre Porthos.
Relationships: Athos | Comte de la Fère & Raoul de Bragelonne, Raoul de Bragelonne/Other





	Raúl sigue los pasos de su padre (ambos pasan la noche con damas vestidas de varón)

El señor de Beaufort entró y salió de inmediato. Luego volvió a entrar, porque la curiosidad era una de sus virtudes.  
-¿Raúl, una mujer?  
Raúl, que se había incorporado de la silla en la que estuvo reposando, mantuvo valientemente la mirada entre preocupada y complacida de sus superior.  
-¡Sí! – dijo, pues no había muchas opciones.  
-¡No! – exclamó, casi al mismo tiempo, la que obviamente era una mujer, no solo por los rasgos, sino por la voz, a pesar del pantalón.  
Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, y se veía muy complacida con todo. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro ensortijado, que le caería hasta la cintura de no estar sujeto en un apretado moño en la punta de la cabeza. Algunos rizos se escapaban del peinado y bailaban en su cuello. Raúl a veces volvía la cabeza solo para mirar esos rizos, muy contra su voluntad. Un futuro caballero de Malta que había renunciado a las mujeres no debía interesarse por rizos ni cuellos.  
-No entiendo – dijo el señor de Beaufort.  
En ese entonces, entró Grimaud.  
-Travestismo – dijo, señalando a la chica. Grimaud tenía el don de comunicar mucho con pocas palabras.  
-Entonces, este es vuestro prisionero, según presumo- afirmó Beaufort.  
-Sí –dijo la mujer.  
-¡No! – exclamó Raúl- me niego a que una mujer sea mi prisionera. Mi padre no me lo perdonaría.  
-No soy una mujer – dijo ella, con un tono que indicaba que había repetido lo mismo varias veces- así que no debes pensar así. Me atrapaste en buena lid, así que soy tu prisionero.  
Raúl miró al señor de Beaufort, pidiendo auxilio.  
-Compartieron cama – dijo Grimaud, en un torrente de palabras. Grimaud también se veía muy complacido.  
El señor de Beaufort prorrumpió en una colosal carcajada.  
-Tenéis que explicarme todo – pidió, sentándose en la silla que Raúl había abandonado. Este, automáticamente, se sentó al lado de la chica, pero de inmediato se puso de pie. Ella rio con dulzura.  
-Tímido – suspiró Grimaud. Era uno de sus días más parlanchines.  
La chica se llamaba doña Luisa de Montoya y tenía 25 años. Era sobrina de uno de los jeques del lugar, que la había criado como su hija, pues la madre de Luisa murió al nacer esta y el padre, que era un español aventurero, había desaparecido.  
Se había criado como una pequeña salvaje, pues las mujeres del harem de su tío se negaron a educarla con sus hijas, así que el mismo jeque la tomó bajo su tutela. Después de todo, era hija de su hermana favorita.  
Aprendió desde joven el uso de las armas, y fue descubierta varias veces luchando, a escondidas y bajo una identidad secreta, contra los mozos de la vecindad, lo que tenía terminantemente prohibido. Lo que no significa que fuera una ignorante, ya que el jeque la hizo estudiar junto a sus primos, los que la apoyaron en todo. Ella adoraba a esa familia.  
Al ser una extranjera, de sangre mezclada, de carácter fuerte, y educada, era un pésimo partido, y mientras sus primas se casaron jóvenes, ella superó con largueza la barrera de los veinte años sin que nadie se interesara en ella, lo que no le importaba, pues era una de las consejeras de su tío, lo que arregló su situación con las mujeres del harem, que ahora querían estar del lado de la mestiza poderosa.  
Cuando llegaron los invasores franceses, el jeque hizo un pacto de no agresión a cambio del respeto a sus dominios, pero varios jóvenes del lugar, que estaban en contra de esa política que consideraban poco honorable, decidieron realizar un ataque sorpresa a las tiendas de los jefes invasores.  
Luisa pidió ser de la partida, y aunque se le prohibió, ella se incorporó a los cinco valientes que lucharían por la libertad. En su ingenuidad, pensaban que, al tener con ellos la razón, vencerían a los felones.  
Quizás hubiera resultado su plan de no ser el señor de Beaufort el jefe de la expedición, pues el ataque sería de noche, cuando todos supuestamente dormían. Beaufort estaba muy acompañado, y las damas que estaban junto a él gritaron tan fuertemente que asustaron a los cinco valientes e hicieron acudir a cinco oficiales que dormían cerca de Beaufort, entre ellos Raúl.  
Beaufort no quiso que mataran a los jóvenes, sino que cada uno de los caballeros que habían acudido en su ayuda tomara como rehén a uno de los atacantes, que por su atuendo y armas se notaban de buenas familias, y pidieran recompensa. Dijo que de ese modo ganarían algo de dinero, pues él no podía prometerles ninguna riqueza.  
Y de ese modo se vio Raúl con un jovencito pequeño, que cubría su rostro y se negaba a hablar. Raúl le había ofrecido alimento esa noche, que el prisionero se negó a probar. También le soltó las amarras, y le habló largo y tendido acerca de sus ideas sobre la guerra, la política y los prisioneros, pidiéndole perdón por el deshonor de haberle hecho prisionero y prometiéndole que no lo sometería a vejaciones. Ante esta señal de amabilidad, el prisionero aceptó,por señas, la comida de Raúl.  
Durmieron juntos esa noche, pues Raúl se estaba recuperando de una estocada y su amabilidad no llegaba al extremo de cederle su cama a un prisionero,pero sí era capaz de compartirla.  
El día siguiente le había traído ánimos al prisionero, que fue capaz de conversar en susurros pero incapaz de descubrirse la cabeza. Raúl pensó que era una extraña costumbre oriental que él no entendía, pero que sería adecuado imitar como forma de respeto, así que también habló en susurros.

Su rehén le contó por qué habían decidido con algunos parientes y amigos atacar a los franceses, y que ahora sentía un gran arrepentimiento por no haber muerto en el ataque, pues le causaría a su tutor un gran dolor al haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Le agobiaba el temor de enfrentarse al amable anciano, así que le pedía a Raúl que no pidiera rescate, sino que lo llevara lejos, más allá del mar,hasta que el dolor del desacato se atenuara. Raúl,entonces, le explicó que no era correcto huir de los problemas. Grimaud, que estaba con ellos en la tienda en ese entonces, lanzó una pequeña exclamación de incredulidad.  
-Vuestro sirviente no os respeta – susurró el rehén.  
Raúl solo sonrió – él no es un sirviente, es un amigo. Y tiene razón en no creerme – y como necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que sentía aún por su adorada y traicionera Luisa de La Valliere, le narró al rehén toda la historia.  
Sin darse cuenta, una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Raúl, y el rehén la enjugó con sus dedos. Raúl se fijó que tenía manos finas y pequeñas, y de inmediato pensó que ese guerrero era casi un niño.  
-Sois demasiado joven para escuchar estas cosas – dijo- aunque yo era tan joven como vos cuando me enamoré de Luisa y me convertí en guerrero.  
A continuación le habló de su padre, el gentil Conde que con sus palabras y su ejemplo era la persona más importante de su vida.  
-Y pese a eso, le abandonasteis – susurró el rehén.  
Raúl lo miró molesto.  
-Vos abandonasteis a vuestro tutor, y desobedecisteis sus órdenes –dijo duramente.  
El rehén asintió.  
-Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto.  
Entonces fue el turno del rehén de contar su historia. Todo menos el nombre.  
Raúl lo notó y le preguntó.  
-Después de todo necesito pedir rescate por vos.  
El rehén pensó unos momentos, mientras le miraba fijamente. Raúl pensó que tenía los ojos negros más lindos que había visto, lo que estaba perfectamente bien, porque pronto se iría y no volvería a verle.  
-Os lo diré mañana – dijo el rehén.  
Esa noche volverían a compartir cama, pero Grimaud,que por no hablar observaba mucho, los dejó solos por si el rehén ayudaba a Raúl a olvidar.  
Antes de que Raúl se acostara, le dijo, señalando al rehén:  
-Travesti.  
Y señalándose a sí mismo:  
-Sed. Vuelvo mañana.  
Y se fue.  
Raúl no entendía nada, y como estaba demasiado cansado para ir detrás de Grimaud a pedir explicaciones, se acostó.  
El rehén, después de unos minutos, se acostó a su lado. Raúl se sentía cansado por la herida, pero extrañamente inquieto al sentir el tibio contacto.  
-Tengo 25 años, lo que es bastante mayor-susurró.  
-Os veis muy joven – dijo Raúl.  
-Es que no me habeis visto sin máscara.  
-Pensé que no queríais sacárosla No deseo obligaros.  
-A mí nadie me obliga – dijo el rehén, con su verdadera voz. Y se sacó la máscara. Su sedoso cabello negro y ensortijado calló como una cascada en sus hombros, pecho y espalda.  
Raúl quiso saltar de la cama, pero no fue capaz.  
Ella sonrió, y le dijo:  
-¿No tenéis otra camisa para que la use para dormir? Sería realmente incómodo pasar otra noche más con esta misma ropa.  
Raúl era todo un caballero y Athos le había inculcado respeto y obediencia a las damas, así que automáticamente se levantó y le entregó a la chica una muda de ropa blanca, dándole luego la espalda para que se cambiara.  
-Mucho mejor –dijo ella- podéis daros vuelta.  
Raúl la miró, y quedó sin aliento. La chica tenía unas curvas estupendas que se habían liberado al despojarse de la apretada ropa que llevaba antes, y como era un joven sano y enérgico, su cuerpo le estaba comunicando lo saludable que sería establecer relaciones con ese otro cuerpo.  
-Mi nombre es Luisa de Montoya y soy consejero de mi tío. Tengo 25 años, y mi rango de consejero y de mestiza me colocó fuera de la familia, por lo que nadie me manda. Y os amo, Raúl. Creo en las almas gemelas, y siento que vos sois la mía. No tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie si estáis de acuerdo.  
Raúl solo entendió parte de ese discurso, pues estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de volver a respirar normalmente. Enamorado como había estado de Luisa de La Valliere, y por la influencia de Athos, se había mantenido casto y puro, huyendo de las tentaciones que se presentaban a los hombres jóvenes. Nunca pensó que la tentación se presentara ante él.  
-Sois una mujer – susurró Raúl.  
-La verdad es que soy un hombre – dijo ella, muy seria – pues mi rango de consejero me pone en el lado masculino de la sociedad. Es algo complicado.  
-¿Sois hombre? – preguntó Raúl, ahora muy preocupado.  
Luisa suspiró. Ella se sentía extrañamente serena, mientras que él no entendía nada.  
-Soy mujer, pero también hombre, al ser consejero. No debo obedecer a nadie, y no tengo que pedir autorización para amar. Elegí amaros, Raúl. Si no estáis de acuerdo, permíteme conquistaros.  
-¿Hombre o mujer? – La sangre de Raúl no estaba llegando al cerebro. Entonces, Luisa tuvo que demostrarle que era mujer.  
Se lo demostró tantas veces y tan bien, que ambos quedaron extenuados y durmieron como troncos hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Grimaud los despertó.  
-Beaufort visita.  
Y fue entonces que Beaufort había encontrado todo confundido a Raúl.  
La historia le había sido contada sin grandes detalles, pero un hombre de mundo como Beaufort se daba cuenta de cosas que para los demás pasaban desapercibidas.  
-Tenéis que casaros con ella, Raúl.  
Raúl se mostró desesperado.  
-Amo a otra, y no sería justo para doña Luisa…  
-¿Para cuál de las dos? – preguntó Luisa de Montoya, con una gran sonrisa. A ella no la engañaban las dudas de Raúl.  
-Luisa de La Valliere está con el rey, y posiblemente esta dama desee que repareis su honor. Quizá ya hay una… consecuencia –repuso Beaufort, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
La palabra honor era mágica para Raúl.  
-Mi padre se sentiría deshonrado si no hago lo correcto – dijo – así que debemos comprometernos en seguida, doña Luisa.  
-Pediré permiso al jeque, que tiene ese nombre que no puedo pronunciar – anunció Beaufort.  
-No es necesario pedir ningún permiso, soy hombre así que nadie me manda.  
Esta declaración de Luisa trajo nuevas explicaciones, y después de un rato, quedaron de acuerdo en que Beaufort anunciaría la noticia al tío de Luisa para que este preparara una ceremonia adecuada a sus costumbres.  
Después de un rato, que Luisa pasó arreglando su cabello en silencio mientras Raúl la miraba complacido, llegaron algunas de las mujeres del harem, hablando todas a un tiempo, riendo y agitando sus pulseras. Estaban realmente felices por Luisa, que después de tantos años de inutilidad al fin sería una buena esposa.  
Echaron a Raúl de la tienda para preparar a Luisa, y este se encontró cara a cara con Beaufort y con el jeque, que lo abrazó como si lo conociera de toda la vida.  
-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! – dijo el jeque – la amo, en verdad la amo, pero seré feliz cuando se vaya con vos. Tiene un temperamento demasiado vivo para ser consejero.  
-El casamiento debe ser ahora, según las costumbres de esta tierra, pues de lo contrario podrían mataros por fornicadores – señaló alegremente Beaufort- pero la fiesta debe durar varios días, para que las tribus amigas puedan acudir. ¡Vuestra boda será un éxito! Fortaleceremos alianzas y conseguiremos excelentes tratos comerciales. ¡Adiós a la guerra! Volveremos a Francia como vencedores diplomáticos.  
Fue exactamente como Beaufort señaló. Grimaud, que no cabía en sí de gozo, se llevó a Raúl a la tienda de Beaufort para que no hiciera un pobre papel al lado de la arregladísima novia, que se casaba prácticamente cubierta de joyas, regalos de los otros consejeros y de varios jeques que se sentían felices de librarse de la entrometida consejera.  
Como un sueño pasó la boda, oficiada por uno de los jeques más belicosos que ahora era toda dulzura, y los siete días de fiesta que los novios disfrutaron encerrados en la tienda de Raúl. Uno de los regalos más útiles en ese tiempo fue cierto libro muy ilustrativo, presente de Beaufort.  
Cuando todo acabó, Raúl y Luisa ya habían hecho sus planes. Se irían inmediatamente a confesar ante Athos y a pedirle perdón por haber cometido el pecado de la fornicación. Luisa comprendía que no era la mejor forma de encontrarse con su suegro, pero lo mejor era enfrentarlo con la verdad y esperar su misericordia.  
Además, necesitaban la autorización del rey de Francia para realizar un nuevo matrimonio en ese país. A Luisa le interesaba especialmente esa visita. Quería conocer a la otra Luisa, y quizá, golpearla un poquito.  
Grimaud partió un poco antes para preparar al conde, a quien nadie se le había ocurrido enviarle una carta.  
Varios días después, Luisa y Raúl llegaron a caballo a Blois. Nadie salió a recibirlos. Presintiendo una tragedia, hicieron correr a sus cabalgaduras.  
Grimaud los esperaba en la puerta de la habitación del conde.  
-Llegué demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde – repetía el buen viejo.  
Raúl se precipitó a la habitación y encontró a su padre, con la cabeza cubierta por una sábana.  
-¡Padre! ¡Padre! – exclamó Raúl -¡No me abandonéis! Necesito que estéis conmigo en la felicidad, así como lo estuvisteis en el dolor.  
El poderoso y dulce espíritu de Athos había abandonado ya el cuerpo. Pero se mantenía unido por lazos indisolubles al espíritu de Raúl, y se sintió con deseos de volver. El Todopoderoso, que todo lo sabe, decidió que aquellas almas nobles merecían unos años de felicidad a cambio de todo el dolor.  
Y fue entonces que Athos abrió los ojos y le sonrió a su hijo.  
Grimaud, que había estado en silencio a los pies de la cama, acariciando los pies de su amo, levantó la vista, sin creer en lo que sucedía.  
-Me haces cosquillas, mi buen Grimaud – dijo Athos.  
Raúl abrazó a su padre, llorando más aún. Este le devolvió el abrazo de forma vacilante pero decidida.  
-Habéis vuelto, querido Raúl. Soñé que estábais muerto. No recibí vuestras cartas, y perdí la esperanza.  
Raúl redobló sus sollozos, al pensar que mientras su padre moría de dolor el gozaba de placer en la tienda con su esposa.  
Fue entonces que la recordó.  
-Querido padre, quiero presentaros a alguien.  
-Alguien que desea ser para vos una leal y obediente hija – recitó Luisa, muy nerviosa. Habían ensayado esas líneas con Raúl.  
-Mi esposa, padre, doña Luisa de Montoya.  
Athos se incorporó en la cama.  
-¿Su esposa? –dijo,lentamente, tomando las manos de Luisa.  
-Nos casamos hace poco menos de un mes, señor- repuso ella.  
-Oh… ¿y cómo no me avisasteis, jóvenes?  
Ambos se miraron, con las mejillas rojas.  
-Bueno, bueno… ya me contaréis. Ahora es momento de celebrar. Es un día feliz en Blois y deseo que todos participen de nuestra felicidad.  
El noble anciano, entonces, despachó a quienes observaban desde la puerta y pidió a los recién casados que lo esperaran en el salón.  
-Grimaud, ayúdame a vestirme. Y cuéntame todo lo que sucedió. Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras.  
Grimaud le contó todo con tanta gracia, que Athos reía a carcajadas.  
-¡Igual que su padre! ¡Igual que su padre! Ah, viejo Grimaud, qué felicidad. Creo que Raúl está listo para saber la historia de cómo vino al mundo. ¿Y dices que la chica es más que una cara bonita? Bueno, no es el matrimonio que esperaba de él. La chica es mestiza, de familia desconocida, extranjera… ah, el amor. Creo que es perfecta para Raúl.  
Athos bajó a conversar con los jóvenes recién casados y disfrutó el embarazo con el que Raúl trataba de ocultarle la mayoría de los detalles.  
La llegada de D’Artagnan con las tristes noticias de la muerte de Porthos y la huida de Aramis puso fin a la fiesta. Los amigos rindieron honor al muerto bebiendo por su recuerdo.  
D’Artagnan le comunicó a Raúl los detalles del testamento del noble Porthos.  
-Renunciaría a todo eso para tener el honor y la dicha de volver a abrazar al querido Porthos – dijo Raúl.  
Después de ser presentada a D’Artagnan, al que conocía de oídas, Luisa y Raúl se retiraron para dejar a los amigos hablar a sus anchas.  
Pero antes, D’Artagnan exigió el honor de besar en la mejilla a la recién casada y declaró que era la dama más bonita de todo el reino.  
Y fue así que de pronto Raúl de Bragelonne se encontró millonario, casado y con un hijo en camino.  
Epílogo.  
Athos y D’Artagnan viajaron a Belle Isle para rendir honores a la tumba de Porthos. Pero al llegar los esperaba una sorpresa.  
Aramis también estaba allí. Se había sentado durante días al lado de la tumba, esperándoles.  
-Sabía que vendrían – dijo.  
Los tres amigos se abrazaron, y Aramis les contó los últimos momentos de Porthos y su huida a España. Ellos le relataron las nuevas sobre Raúl y su esposa.  
-Volví porque quiero devolverle la paz a alguien que fue otra víctima de mi locura de poder- dijo – así que liberaré de su prisión a Felipe, el hermano del rey. Una nueva vida le espera en los dominios de España más allá del mar. No quiero más secretos, así que os advierto, D’Artagnan, que si intentáis detenerme, no lo lograréis.  
-No intentaré nada. De hecho, no he hablado con vos – repuso el gascón.  
-De todas formas sería muy tarde para detenerme.En estos momentos, de seguro que Felipe está rumbo a España.  
-Es una buena forma de comenzar sin secretos, querido Obispo – señaló Athos, con una dulce sonrisa.  
Aramis le sonrió de vuelta.  
-Si lo deseáis,uno de vuestros nietos puede llegar a ser Papa. Yo me encargo de eso – ofreció.  
-¡Pardiez! Si el señor Obispo puede ofrecer capelos, yo puedo ofrecer espadas. Vuestro nieto será Capitán de Mosqueteros, querido Conde.  
Los tres rieron. Entonces, Aramis se incorporó.  
-Es hora de irme. Hasta pronto, queridos amigos. Nos mantendremos en contacto.  
Epílogo 2  
Aunque Raúl deseaba retrasar lo más posible la petición de autorización para contraer matrimonio bajo las leyes francesas, Athos le señaló que el evidente estado de embarazo de su esposa hacía necesaria una acción urgente. Así que Raúl aceptó.  
-Me emociona conocer Versalles y París –comentó Luisa – nunca he estado en una gran ciudad. ¿Tenéis planos de Versalles? Me encantan los planos. ¿Hay algún lugar donde vendan pescado en París, verdad?  
-¿Sentís deseos de comer pescado, hija? Puedo pedir a los criados que…-dijo Athos  
-No, es solo… curiosidad femenina – repuso ella, y miró a Grimaud, que asintió levemente.  
Ambos tenían un plan.  
D’Artagnan, que sabía de los planes de Athos, los estaba esperando en el alojamiento familiar.  
Athos deseaba que D’Artagnan le acompañara en la audiencia,por si el rey se negaba a la petición. D’Artagnan debía ayudar a convencerle.  
Después de varias horas de preparación, y de la misteriosa desaparición de Grimaud, que decidió visitar a Planchet,  
Cuando se presentaron ante el rey, este demostró un disgusto, que pudo disimular después de un tiempo.  
-Señor Conde de la Fére, que sorpresa teneros acá. Pensé que después de vuestra última… advertencia, no desearíais presentaros más en la Corte.  
-Dios dispuso otra cosa, Majestad. Mi hijo desea casarse.  
Luis suspiró.  
-¿De nuevo con eso? ¿No entiende que Luisa no…?  
-De hecho, se llama Luisa también – interrumpió D’Artagnan – lo que llega a ser divertido.  
El rey se interesó. El tono de D’Artagnan prometía una buena historia.  
No le contaron todo lo que pasó, claro. Una damisela rescatada de los árabes, un enamoramiento fulminante a la luz de las estrellas en el desierto… Luis estaba encantado, y como enamorado romántico, se sentía absolutamente identificado con el amor de Raúl.  
-¡Es una hermosa historia! ¿Y están acá los protagonistas? ¡Hacedles pasar!  
Raúl entró de inmediato, algo avergonzado. Luisa había tenido necesidades urgentes y todavía no volvía a su lado.  
-¡Querido Raúl, felicidades! – dijo el rey, bajando de su trono para abrazar al sorprendido Raúl. Los cortesanos, que habían entrado esperando un escándalo, quedaron con un palmo de narices.  
-Gracias, su Majestad – repuso Raúl,con una sonrisa auténtica y sin rencor. Se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de eso.  
Todo el gran dolor que alguna vez sintiera ya no estaba ahí.  
-¿Y dónde está vuestra prometida? Mirad, toda la corte ha entrado, y de seguro arden en deseos de conocerla. Pero aquí faltan personas muy importantes… Saint Aignan. Acudid de inmediato a buscar a la señorita de La Valliere, quien seguramente desea conocer a la futura esposa de su amigo de la infancia.  
El rey no pudo evitar decir eso. Amaba a Luisa, pero también amaba una buena aventura.  
Luisa había huido cuando supo de la llegada de Athos y se había refugiado en una capilla, pero Saint Aignan supo encontrarla.  
La Valliere llegó con los ojos bajos y saludó con una tímida reverencia a Raúl y a Athos.  
Raúl pudo sonreírle alegremente. Ya no sentía nada por ella; quizá algo de nostalgia, al recordar los felices tiempos en que aún pensaba que todo el mundo era bello.  
-Ahora solo nos falta la feliz novia – dijo el rey.  
En ese momento llegó Luisa de Montoya, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas enrojecidas, que todos atribuyeron a la emoción de encontrarse con el rey.  
Algunos cortesanos más observadores apreciaron el contorno de la cintura de la prometida. Los más astutos calcularon un par de meses.  
-Bienvenida, doña Luisa de Montoya – dijo el rey. Luisa hizo una graciosa reverencia.  
La exótica apariencia de Luisa causó gran admiración en la Corte. Al día siguiente, la gaceta de la corte presentaría un poema de autor desconocido - ¿acaso Saint Agnain? – que comparaba los ojos de la vizcondesa con la noche misteriosa del desierto.  
La otra Luisa, la amante del rey, no pudo menos que compararse con la nueva reina del corazón de Raúl. Las camaristas de Madame le contarían después que La Valliere parecía una pequeña lámpara que palidecía ante una estrella de los cielos del Sur.  
-Todos creen que Raúl ganó con el cambio de una Luisa por otra- señaló Montalais – y Raúl no perdió el tiempo, porque se dice que se casará con un hijo en camino – esto lo añadió bajando la voz, pero no tanto como para que todos los invitados en la habitación de Madame lo escucharan.  
-Las costumbres árabes – susurró una dama conocida por su vida disoluta.  
Pero eso sería al día siguiente. Ese día, en la presentación no oficial de Luisa de Montoya, todos admiraron a la española futura esposa de Raúl, quien fue envidiado por hombres y codiciado por mujeres. Luisa permaneció en un rincón, olvidada de todos, con los ojos enrojecidos. Algo en ella sentía que había perdido lo más valioso.  
Entonces, el rey le sonrió y se olvidó de todo.  
De pronto, Luisa de Montoya avisó que se sentía indispuesta. Todos corrieron demostrando preocupación, pero ella señaló que solo deseaba retirarse a su alojamiento. Raúl le dio el brazo y pidió autorización para retirarse, la que fue graciosamente concedida, con el compromiso de que doña Luisa de Montoya reposara para presentarse junto a su futuro esposo en la cena de esa noche, junto al Conde de la Fere y el capitán de los mosqueteros.  
Luisa sonrió dejando que Raúl aceptara la invitación y le susurró que se dieran prisa.  
Cuando salían del Louvre, Grimaud, corriendo como chiquillo, con Planchet a la siga, los alcanzó.  
-Listo – dijo. Luisa sonrió.  
-¿De qué habláis? – consultó Raúl.  
-De la pequeña broma que vuestra esposa, Grimaud y Planchet le han jugado a la señorita de La Valliere – respondió D’Artagnan, suspirando y ganándose la admiración de Luisa.  
-¿Cómo supisteis? – preguntó ella.  
-¿Qué broma? – preguntó Raúl, nervioso.  
-No queréis saberlo,no preguntéis – dijo Luisa.  
-Sí queremos saberlo – pidió Athos, con una mirada juguetona que D’Artagnan no había visto en él jamás.  
-Grimaud me ayudó, pero la culpa es toda mía, y él no quiso contradecirme, en mi estado…- empezó Luisa.  
-Oh, Luisa, ¿qué hicisteis? Hablad, os lo ruego.  
-Entraron a la habitación de la señorita La Valliere y colocaron en su armario y baúles pescado podrido- dijo D’Artagnan.  
-Casi – murmuró Grimaud.  
-Lo escondimos en las tablas del suelo – dijo Planchet.  
-Brillante- se admiró D’Artagnan – así sentirá el olor pero no podrá hacer nada al respecto.  
-Olerá como pescado podrido por un tiempo y no podrá estar cerca de nadie – dijo Luisa, con una sonrisa diabólica.  
-¡Eso es malvado,Luisa! –exclamó Raúl – La señorita de La Valliere no merece….  
-Callaos, querido Raúl-interrumpió el conde -. Quizás lo merece un poquito. Dejad a vuestra embarazada esposa que se divierta.  
-Es verdad- contestó Raúl después de un rato -, pero ojalá que le cuente a alguien. Luisa tiene la costumbre de no avisar las cosas que le pasan.  
Esa noche Luisa de La Valliere no asistió a la fiesta, donde tuvo la oportunidad de brillar una nueva estrella: Madame de Montespan.  
Luisa de Montoya se dedicó a sonreírle a su Raúl, mientras el rey dividía su atención entre los enamorados y la Montespan.  
Pocos días después, volvieron a Blois para celebrar la boda. Y a su debido tiempo, nacieron los gemelos, que fueron apadrinados por el rey y la reina.  
Athos había recobrado toda su fuerza y se dedicó a educar a su numerosa familia, que aumentaba con los años.  
D’Artagnan compró tierras cercanas y era un asiduo visitante. Incluso Aramis acudía al menos una vez al año, fecha en la que los tres amigos realizaban una peregrinación en honor al gentil Porthos.  
Y como ya me estoy estirando mucho y pronto comenzaré a contar la historia de los hijos, mejor lo dejo hasta acá. Lo que quería era una profanación,una herejía: cambiar el final de una de mis novelas favoritas. Supongo que Raúl y Athos están mejor juntos en el cielo, pero a mí me dolía el alma. Athos no quería eso para Raúl, quien no merecía el suicidio. Se merecía otra Luisa. Y Athos merecía vida familiar, más allá de la que tuvo con Raúl pequeñito. D’Artagnan merecía no estar solo. Pronto se irá a ser mariscal de Francia, y Athos y Raúl lo extrañarán mucho, pero al menos tiene buenos recuerdos.


End file.
